1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sporting weapon, especially a hunting gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional hunting guns with tiltable barrels the locking of the utilized block with the barrels takes place indirectly, which is not completely satisfactory. The block in this case closes and opens the barrels in relation to a fixed housing.